El viaje por el tiempo y el espacio
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: Los rrbz y las ppgz se vuelven a encontrar ellos se odia a muerte (algunos)y lucharan entre ellos,pero algo sucede y tendrán que hacer un viaje,donde sus sentimientos cambiaran... PPGZ Y RRBZ LOVE .¡ESTE ES MI PRIMER FINC, SOY NUEVA! lean...
1. Noviembre VEMOS Las caras

_**Nos vemos las caras de nuevo... **_

_**-(cancion-paralyzed-big time rush)-**_

* * *

**MOMOKO POV :**

Era por la mañana,estaba tan dormidamente plácida que...¡**RIIIINGGGKK!**Me levante de un salto y caí al suelo,_dolió _pense yo sobandome en el trasero,busque rápidamente mi polvera de ppgz,eso no era lo que me habia llamado,no lo era,mire a mi mesa,**ERA MI DESPERTADOR,**me cagé en mi inteligencia sana,es la costumbre normalmente ahora estuviera trasformandoo me,viejo tiempos,ya ha pasado 3 años desde que derrotamos a him,por esa época teniamos 13 años ahora tenemos 16,la ciudad a desaparecido de villanos,algun que otra vez las chicas y yo teniamos que luchar contra ladrones o investigar caso de asesinato,ya tenemos 16 años,ya se permiten eso,bueno como ya estava despierta...,eras las 6 :00 AM,las clases comienzan al las 8 :00,pero pongo mi despertador a las 6:00,por seguridad.

Vamojo por las escaleras y me encuentro a mi hermana kuriko,a mi querida madre y a mi protector padre.

-Buenos días hija-dijo mi madre-

-hola mama,hola papa,hola kuriko-dije sonriendo-

-te prepare el desayuno-dijo mi madre enseñandome mi **Delicioso **desayuno-

Me empeze a comer el desayuuno y me fui a casa de miyako.

* * *

**MIYAKO POV :**

Era por la mañana,mi despertador sono y me pregunte porque sonaba,y recorde la razon,momoko siempre viene a las 6:00 AM,porque luego vamos a por kaoru y cuesta bastante levantarla ^.^U

me vestí,con mi blusa blanca,y una falda a cuadros,me puse mis bailarinas negras,mis calcetas blancas,me ajuste la corbata y me puse dos coletas en forma de rulos,vaje a saludar a mi abuelita y a desayunar.

-Hola miyako-dijo mi abuelita-te prepare el desayuno-

-muchas gracias abuelita-digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla y luego me siento-

Me tomo mi desayuno y a las 6:40 AM exactas,viene momoko y nos vamos juntas a la casa de kaoru para ir con ella.

* * *

**KAORU POV :**

Estaba dormida,en mi cama,y de pronto **EL DESPERTADOR DEL DEMONIO ME DESPIERTA¡**lo destrozo con un bate de beisbol y me vuelvo a la cama a dormir,y a ganar el partido,pasa un rato,tocan el timbre_ mierda_ pienso,para darme la vuelta a la ventana y oigo...

-**KAORU,SI NO VAJAS IREMOS NOSOTRAS A DESPERTARTE¡-**me amenazó momoko FFF que miedo {sarcasticamente}-

Tocan otra vez y no vajo.

-**OKEY TU LO QUISISTES HAORA ME PLANTO EN TU CUARTO Y SUFRES¡-**me dice momoko**-SOLO ESPERA¡-**

En 2 momentos oigo mi puerta abrirse de golpe y me cae un cubo de agua FRÍA encima.

-te lo dije-me burló momoko-

-lo siento kaoru-me dijo miyako-

Baje revolviendome los dientes al baño para secarme y vestirme,luego como siempre,me jalaron del brazo y me llevaron a rastras al colegio.

-NO ME VAIS A DEJAR SIQUIERA DESAYUNAR?¡-dije yo o mas bien GRITE-

* * *

**NORMAL POV :**

Las chicas llegaron temprano al colegio,pero de camino,les sonaron el cinturon.

-como?¡-dijo kaoru sorprendida-

-chicas...a sonado-dijo miyako sorprendida-

-si...vamos chicas nos toca-dijo momoko sorprendida a la vez que feliz-

-HIPER BLOSSOM-

-ROLLING BUBBLES-

-POWERED BUTERCUP-

* * *

_**-(cancion-automatic-Nicky minaj lyrics)-**_

Las chicas salen volando

-como extrañe el traje-dijo bubles-

-sip,ser una superheroína es lo mejor-dijo blossom-

-si,no hay nada mejor como patearles eltrasero a los patetico-dijo butercupp moviendo sus puños de izquierda a derecha-

Las chicas llegan al lugar y se encuentran a...

-Los...-

-...rrbz...-

-Quereis un masaje personal por mis puños?¡-dijo butercupp-

-controlate verdecita-dijo butch-

-CONTROLATE TU MARI...-las dos amigas le tapan la boca-

-ves...no pierdas los estrivos verdecita-dijo butch-

-Que quereis?-dijo blossom-

-Nada que te importe -dijo brick friamente-

-...-blossom ffruncio el ceño-

-...-brick sonrie maniaticamente-

-_que le pasa a este?-_pensó blossom

-3 años...cuanto tiempo sin vernos bubbles-dijo boomer sonriendo como un ángel-

-lo mismo boomer-devolviendo la misma mirada que él-

-OIGAN QUE NO ESTAMOS DE CHARLA¡-dicen butch y butercupp (en cuando se hicieron tan amigos?)-

-queremos ver al profesor-dijo brick-

-porque-dijo blossom cortante-

-porque...si-dijo brick más cortante que blossom-

-bubles,necesitamos ver al profesor sabes donde esta?-Dice inocente boomer-

-si,espera-dijo buubles-hey blossom no les digas a los rrbz que el profesor se encuentra en la gran casa que hay por las afueras de la ciudad-

-BUBBLES SE LO ACABAS DE DECIR-le grtio kaoru-

-gracias...-le susurro bomer a bubbles,y esta solo le guiiño el ojo-

VOLVED AQUI-gritaron blossom y butercupp-

-bubbles...-dice blossom con cara asesina-que as echo?-

-acabas de enviar un pasaje de muerte segura al profesor-dice butercupp asesina-

-no...no creo-dijo miyako-pueden que hallan cambiado no se veian tan malos-

-esos chicos siempre seran malos-dijo blossom-

-pues...yo creo que pueden cambiar-dijo miyako con voz muy dulce-

-bubbles,son los rrbz esos chicos estan echos para destruirnos -dijo butercupp -

-pero...-dijo bubbles-

-bubbles,butercupp tiene razon,ellos...estan echos para destruirnos-dijo blossom con un poco de tristeza en su voz-

-...-

* * *

**MOMOKO POV :**

Llegamos al laboratorio y no habia nadie,todo estaba destrozado,buscamos a Ken,a pochie,y al profesor,no habia nadie,buscamos en la planta de arriba,tampoco,y miramos en la terraza,pero la vista allí no fue muy agradable que rrbz estaban allí,brick estaba leyendo en voz alta algo y nos escondimos en una maceta para escuchar lo que decia :

_Me han llamado a una coonferencia en E.U.(creo que asi se escribe estados unidos),si alguien lee esto quiero_

_que se lo den a las ppgz,ya estoy mallor y posiblemente este sea mi último viaje_

_por eso e escrito este mensaje para que sepais la verdad,la historia._

_Hace mucho tiempo,un hombre,de 50 años,era muy amigo de la criatura mágica : Erimoss_

_un animal muy grácil,amable,y muy buen compañero,ese hombre y esa criatura eran los mejores amigos del mundo._

_Un día se desato una gran guerra entre dos paises uno de ellos en donde vivia el hombre y el eriomoss_

_Ese mundo estaba llenos de criaturas mágicas...El eriomoss ,con el don de la vida,lucho contra con los demas._

_Este animal murió,dejando así muy triste a su hombre estaba muy,muy triste._

_Que se maldigo a si mismo por no poder salvar a su amigo,lo hechaba de menos._

_Entonces,el hombre construlló una máquina que,servia para revivir._

_Tuvo que secrificar a gente,criaturas,animales...El hombre consiguió revivir a su amigo pero,este se asusto mucho por lo que hizo su amigo._

_Que se fue vagando por paises,por el timepo y por el espacio,dejando solo y triste_ _a aquel hombre._

**_FIN_**

Los rrbz salieron volando por la ventana.

-chicas,vamos a seguirlos¡-dijo blossom-

Acto seguido las chicas salen volando siguiendo la estela que dejaron los estela las guió asta un callejó í estaban los rrbz.

-Dentente...sea, lo que...esteis haciendo-dijo un poco insegura ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían-

-*sonrío sínicamente*Cuanto tiempo ¿no?-dijo brick con una sonrisa sínica si mirar a las chicas-

-Si,se podria decir que fue el tiempo mas feliz de mi vida-dijo blossom seria-

Al oir eso brick se le borro la sonrisa-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Estais preparados?-dijo butercupp-

-claro muñeca,siempre lo estamos-dijo butch-

-Pues que empieze el combate..-dijo blossom-

Las chicas lucharon c/u con su contraparte.

* * *

**BLOSSOM VS BRICK**

EL primero en atacar de los dos fue blossom,que mandó una patada a brick,y este lo esquivo facilmente,brick lanzó una bola de energio rojo fuego,blossom intento esquivarla pero no pudo,y quedo muy erida en el suelo,pero pudo levantarse,blossom envio un sin fin de patadas y puñetazos,que brick esquivava facilmente,brick mando un puñetazo a blossom y ledio en la nariz,le hizo mucho daño y le empezo a salir sangre...¿_me habra roto la nariz?_ pensó blossom con las manos tapandose la nariz,ella evio 3 esferas de energia,y brick lo esquivo facilmmente,creo un campo de nergia que hizo que las eferas rebotaran hacia donde estaba blossom,no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le dio,eso le dejo muy dolorida en el suelo.

-eso es todo lo que tienes-dijo brick-

-no...no es todo-murmuro blossom muy vajo-

Saco su yo-yo del volsillo (**yo : **siento interrumpir,pero se me olvido derciles que las ppgz solo usan sus armas cuando es de mucha necesidad)

-YO-YO POTENTE-dijo blossom (**yo : **y tambien me invente los atackes)-

El yo-yo dejo noqueado a brick y blossom aprovechando esto,salio volando en busca de sus compañeras. _conbarde _se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

**BURBUJA VS**** BOOMER.**

La pareja de azules no peleaban praticaban,a veces se daban pequeños golpes,pero hacian que era fuertes para hacer creer a sus hermanos,que peleaban de verdad (**yo : enserio¡ ¿pero cuando se hicieron tan amigos?)**

-por que hacen esto?-dijo bubbles-

-yo...no se,lo ago porque mis hermanos lo hacen-dijo boomer-

-boomer,que lo hagan tus hermanos no significan que esten bien-dijo bubbles-

-Lose,pero me lo dicen ellos y no puedo desovedecer,son mis hermanos,no puedo traicionarlos-dijo boomer-

-entiendo-dijo bubbles ocn voz dulce-

-La verdad,aveces pienso que ellos destruyen la ciudad solo para ver a tus hermanas-dijo boomer dandole un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago,bubbles puso cara de dolor por en verdad no le dolió-

-y tu...tambien lo haces para verme a mi?-dijo bubbles sonrojada _¿porque dije eso?-_

-...bueno...si...-dijo boomer dimido y sonrojado haciendo que bubbles sonriera de felicidad- me alegra hablar con alguien que no piense siempre en destruccion- (**yo : que trolero,eso fue mentira obbvio que lo hace para ver a su amada ponpita de jabón XD)**

Al oir eso ultimo bubbles tuvo que hacer una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

**BUTERCUPP VS**** BUTCH**

Obvio que al ser los más rudos,su pelea tendria que ser épica.

-Puedes empezar tu-dijo butch-

-que galan...-dijo butercupp en tono de burla-vas a dejar atacarme primero sabiendo que te derrotare.-

Butercupp empezo con una vola de energia verde,butch solo movio la cabeza para poder esquivarla,_maldito _pensó butercupp,butch mando un monton de patadas, puñetasos,era muy rápido y no puedo esquivarlas,butercupp estaba debil _¿como pudo hacerse tan rápido y fuerte?¡Rayos a este paso me va a ganar!_pensó és de una lucha bastante fuerte,butercupp iva perdiendo y como ya estaba muy agotada y erida,y solo podia mandar bolas de nergia._Solo tengo una opción..._pensó cogio su martillo.

-GOLPE SÓNICO¡-

butch calló insconciente por el golpe y Kaoru decidio uir ¿uir,kaoru matsubara uir,?¡ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE! pero estaba muy agot

* * *

_**-FIN-**_

YO : este es mi primer finc,soy nueva ¡HOLA! e visto un dibujo de bipikbunny y eran los rrbz y las ppgz de adolescentes,y asi son las ppgz y los rrbz de 16 años.

**PPGZ Y RRBZ DE 16 AÑOS LINK :**pared PPGZ y RRBZ 2013 si no sale visitar mi página allí hay otro link ;)

YO : dejen sus reviews estare contenta de recivir consejos, ¡ESTE FINC SE LO DEDICO A UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA,POR HABERME ANIMADO A HACERLO,MUCHAS GRACIAS Y POR SER MI PRIMERA AMIGA EN FANFICTION¡


	2. Una aparicion extraña

_**Una aparición extraña...**_

* * *

**POV MOMOKO :**

No he pegado ojo en toda la noche...Suerte que hoy es sábado...E estado toda la noche pensando en los rrbz...o más bien en brick,se ha echo mucho ma fuerte..y guapo,ha cambiado mucho..¡QUE DIGO!concentrate momoko...*suspiro*bien,se ha echo muy fuerte,ningun villano excepto him me ha echo usar mi arma,la proxima vez estare más preparada,sin duda...

-HIJAA¡-me llamo mi madre-Puedes ir a comprarme un kilo de pimientos?-

-Claro mama¡-grite yo vajando por las escaleras-

Salí de mi casa y me dirigi a la verdulería,para comprar un ''_un kilo de pimientos''_digo leyendolo,paso un niño corriendo y se levanto el viento,llego a la verduleria.

-Hola momoko,¿que deseas?-dijo muy amable el verdulero que se llamaba Mitch,yo ya lo conozco a el y el a mi,porque siempre vengo aquí a hacer los recados-

Miro en mi volsillo derecho para ver cuantos Kilos de pimientos debo coger y...No,No,no...¡NO ESTA EL PAPEL!calmate momoko *suspiro*OK,miro en mi volsillo izquierdo ¡TAMPOCOOO,LO PERDÍ!

-TE pasa algo momoko?estas pálida-dijo mitch-

-n-no,gracias `por preguntar-dijo para acto seguido salir corriendo de allí-

_Se me puede haber caido cuando paso el niño corriendo y se levanto el viento_ pense yo,¡AI NO AHORA QUE HAGO!,Hoy un ruidillo detras mia y mire que era...Era un..un..

-HAY QUE MONO¡dime pequeño de donde as salido?-le dije al pequeño animal-

Este solo hizo un gemido,parecia molesto por el comentario de pequeñ...o ya se.

-lo siento...pequeña-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa,esa zorrita era muy bonita-

-tienes dueño?-le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza-

-Bien,te quieres quedar conmigo?-dije yo,ella afirmo con la cabeza ¡QUE COSA TAN MONA!-

-Te llamare April ...-le llame yo-Te dusta el nombre?-

-...Si...-habló eya...eya...eya...¡HABLÓOOO!-

-AAAAAAAA-grite yo asustada-

-tranquila-

-esta bien pequeña-

-no me llames así,me llamaras April ese es el nombre que me has dado...-dijo ella-

-Okey...-dije no muy convencida-

-Vamonos a casa del profesor...tenemos que esperarlas-me dijo ella-

-esperar a quién?-dije-

-ya los veras...-

* * *

**POV MIYAKO : **

Hoy hay rrevagas,las llevo esperando hace mucho,he estado ahorrando dinero para un hermoso vestido,hoy son las...¡RREVAGASS!¡SI!,cuanto he esperado esto...*bostezo*lo siento,hoy no dormí nada je...esque...estyuve pensando en boomer...¡QUERIA DECIR EN LO FUERTE QUE SE HAN VUELTO SUS HERMANOS!pudieron derrotar a momoko y a kaoru...bueno les abligo a hacer usar sus armas...*suspiro*me dare prisa si no quiero que se me acaben las...¡REBAGAS!...

-¡MIAU!¡MIAU!¡MIAU!-

-Oh,un gatito...que adorable-dije-

-mmm...tienes dueño guapa?-dije-

-¡MIAU!-dijo la gatita,yo se hablar con los animales,y entendi que no-

-pobre..quieres vivir con migo?-

-¡MIAU!¡MIAU!-dijo la gata muy sonriente,dijo que si-

-te llamare...¡BRENDA!-

-Me gusta ese nombre¡-dijo brendan la gatita-Vamos al laboratorio...tenemos que esperarlas-

-a quien?-

-a ellas...-

* * *

**POV KAORU :**

Que aburrimiento...momoko haciendo recados y miyako en sus tiendas...no tengo nada que hacer...bueno...

-¡WOWF!WOWF!-

-que es eso?-mire por la ventana y era una perrita-

-Wowf!-

-pobre,tambien estas aburrida...*suspiro*-dije-jugamos?-

-WoWF!-

Estube un rato jugando con aquella perrita,me cae bien.

-Quieres vivir con?-dije-

-...-ella solo asintio-

-Bien te llamare...Jade-dije yo-

-Jade me parece estupendo...vamos-

* * *

**POV NORMAL :**

En el laboratorio del profesor...

-...-

-...-

Se ollo la puerta abrir y era kaoru y miyako.

-Hola chicas...-

-¡¿alguién me dice que pasa aqui?!-dijo Kaoru alterada-

-Wow tranquilizate...-dijo april-

-*A brenda le salen un par de lágrimas*-**BUUUUUAAAAA¡-**lloro brenda-

-Hay kaoru no seas así...-dijo miyako-

-*Kaoru gruñe*-

-Bueno empezare por lo primero,somos amigas de pochie-Dijo es una zorrita de color anaranjado,las puntas de sus orejas son plancas,la de su cola tambien y su panza igual.-(**anten no la describi por eso lo ago ahora-**

**-**Sip...nosotras vivimos en la aldea de los juguetes aunque como podeis comprobar...no somos juguetes-dijo es una gatita rosa,tiene un lazo color vino,en su oreja izquierda,su cola y sus orejas son blancas.-

-Eso ya lo 300 años en la aldea se celebra una fiesta especial,por el día en que nació una criatura parecida a nosotros pero que nos salvo de la guerra...-dijo es una perrita,como un bichon maltes .Es de color amarillo y sus orejas son negras,su cola un collar de estrella color negro.-

-Por cierto,Nosotras somos Heins mill,somos criaturas de otro universo,porcierto a lo que iva,que me pierdo,aver...celebramos esa fiesta es algo como lo que vosotros llamais Navidad,pero...la leyenda que ya conoceis...-dijo april asta que la interrumpieron-

-Ahora continuo yo,la leyenda que vosotros conoceis,habla sobre un hombre que traiciono a la criatura pues...,ese hombre a...-dijo brenda,que fue interrumpida-

-A vuelto...y,al ver la estatua de la criatura ese hombre se volvio loco,tiene un trauma...,a jurado vengarse de todos y a empezado a atacar la aldea...-dijo jade,noo hace falta decir que la interummpen-

-Y nos an elejido a nosotras junto con otros tres Heins mill,que porcierto ellos ahora estan buscando a los tres chicos que les acompañaran llamados...-Brenda y Jade le tapan la boca a April-

De repente escuchan un ruido.

-AAAAAA¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAREMOS CON TRES BELLEZAS MASCULINAS ¿VERDAD?¡-dijo momoko con ojos de corazon,mientras a las demas se la hace una gota estilo anime.-

-Si,pero no creo que esos chicos sean de su agrado...-dijo Brenda-

-¿¡BRIMEAS?!siempre qie sea guapo...-dijo momoko-

-Guapos si son...pero...-dijo April,fue interrumpida-

-CUANDO PODREMOS VERLOS?¡-grito momoko aún en su estado-

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR LOCA!-le ordenó Jade,ala que momoko hizo caso-

-Me caes bien Jade...-Dijo kaoru provocando una mirada de odio de su amiga-

* * *

**SEEEEE CORTO PERO,PORFAVOR NO PEGEIS SIENTO NO HABER PUBLICADO,¡PEGAME Y TE DEMANDO!**

_A MI MAMI...TE DEMANDO A MI MAMI..._

**OKEY SOY UN POCO NIÑA DE MAMA,¡NO ES VERDAD!**

**SOLO QUE ADORO A MI MAMI Y ELLA TRABAJA FUERA LA BEO POCO,**

**LA PUEDO VER NORMALMENTE EN...¡3SEMANAS!SOLO CUANDO DESPUÉS**

**ES NAVIDAD,HABLANDO DE NAVIDAD,COMENZE EN HACER EL FINC,POR CERCA DE NAVIDAD Y FALTA POCO PARA QUE MIS DIA DE**

**CLASES SE ACABEN PUESTO QUE DEPUÉS ES ¡NAVIDAD!,BIEN TODAVÍA NO ES,PERO CUANDO SEA **

**NAVIDAD INTENTARE HACER UN ¡ESPECIAL NAVIDAD!**

**OKEY OKEY,QUE ME ALARGO MUCHO...**

**NOS VEMOSSS ¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS ¿SI?!**

**Xana : adios gente...**

**Yo : quien te llamo ¬¬**


	3. Una aparición extraña parte 2

**Hola he leído sus comentarios e intentare poner menos faltas de ortografía no soy muy**

**buena escribiendo,pero intentare poner menos faltas posibles**

**y otra cosa mas,he visto que en muchos fincs al final o al**

**principio de la historia ponen respuestas a los comentarios**

**y yo también lo haré :),al final de la historia**

**Xana : calla que aburres...**

**Yo : Grrrr ...**

* * *

En una casa con aspecto de abandonada que por dentro es muy lujosa,en una habitacion estaba brick el rrbz rojo.

-*bostezo*que sueño,me voy a dormir un rato-dijo brick somnoliento,se echan en la cama y se duerme-

-¡HEY DESPIERTA!-dijo XxxX-

Brick se desperto sobresaltado

-¿QUÉ?¿CÓMO?¿CUÁNDO?-dijo Brick con los ojos como platos-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo soy Kendal-Dijo es un zorro,tiene una gorra al reves de color naranga,sus orejas,no me pregunteis como...Le salen por la gran evilla de la gorra,Kendal es de color castaño,la palma de las patas son rosas.

-¿Un animal que habla?*bufa*e visto cosas peores-dijo Brick-

-No me vallas de chulo,que se muy bien tu gran temor-dijo Kendal amenazante-

-...Ese secreto...-dijo Brick preocupado-

-¡NO LO CUENTES POR FAVOR!-dice Brick suplicando de rodillas-

-Jajaja,no todos los días se puede ver a el líder de los rrbz suplicando algo...-dijo Kendal-esto es digno de ser grabado-

-...No...lo...cuentes...-dijo Brick serio-

-Bale,si no quieres que lo cuente sígueme-dijo Kendal mientras llebaba de la mano a Brick-

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Brick-

-SHHHH-

* * *

En una casa con aspecto se abandonada que por dentro es muy lujosa,en una habitación estaba Boomer el rrbz azul.

-que hambre..suerte que he guardado un poco de dulces de cuando robamos en la tienda-dijo Boomer sacando un pastel de su escritorio-

-Eres un tragón,si comes así vas a engordar y no le gustaras a Miyako-dijo XxxX-

-¿Quién eres tú?¡Y A MI NO ME GUSTA LA LLORONA-gritó boomer-

-Si...claro,y a mi no me gusta el pescado-dijo XxxX sarcasticamente-

-Obvio que te gusta bueno ¿y quién eres tú?-dijo Boomer-

-Yo soy Carlos-dijo es un gato gris,sus ojos son negros,tiene la panza de color blanco.-personas como tú no le gustan a miyako-

-¡QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA ESA!y si no le gustan las personas como yo,mejor-dijo Boomer-

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Carlos-

Carlos saco varias grabadoras y encendio una.

-_''¡QUE A MI!-_Carlos apagó esa grabadora y encendio otra-

-_''¡ME!-_apagó otra y ecendio otra-

-_''¡GUSTA ESA!''-_Carlos apagó la grabadora-¡TE GUSTA!-

-¡QUE NO !-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!

-QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO !-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!

-¡CAÍSTES!-dijo Carlos-

-GRRR...-gruñó Boomer-

-Vamos a ver a tu novia-dijo Carlos-

-Vale...-dijo Boomer-

-osea que admites que es tu novia...-dijo Carlos a lo que Boomer se sonroja-

-Lo que sea vamonos...-dijo Boomer molesto pero sonrojado-

* * *

En una casa con aspecto de abandona que por dentro es muy lujosa,en una habitacion estaba Butch el rrbz verde durmiendo.

-Haber...tengo todo...-dijo XxxX sacando una libreta-

_La cubeta de agua : si_

_una cría de lobo robada : si_

_el gritly transformado : si_

_la bella durmiente XD : si_

-tengo todo lo necesario -dijo XxxX poniendo una cara de demonio-

XxxX echa la cubeta de agua encima del gritly haciendo que se multiplique,suelta a la cría de lobo y lo pone en brazos de Butch,llega la madre de la cría ve a Butch con cara de odio,el gritly y el lobo se lanzan a por Butch . Butch se despierta y se esconde hacia la mesa con las heridas y rasguños.

-*XxxX chifla y el grtly y la madre lobo van con él*Tranquilo ya no te haran daño por que despertastes-dijo XxxX-

-¡ERES UN MARICA!¿¡QUE TE PASA A TI?!-Gritó Butch muy furioso.-

-Primero : me llamo Jerris-dijo Jerris . Jerris es un perro totalmente negro y sus ojos son verde manzana.-

-y segundo : era la unica manera de que despertaras-dijo Jerris con una sonrisa.-

Butch no lo escucho y se lanzo contra el,butch le dio una patada . Jerris lo esquivó y le dio un mordisco.

-¿Quieres parar?-dijo Jerris molesto-

-¡NO!-grito Butch-

-Pues como veas...-dijo Jerris-

Jerris le dio un mordisco en la pierna y un zarpazo en la cara.

-Eso dolió-dijo butch sobandose la pierna-

-¡SÍGUEME!-dijo Jerris-

-¿Para que?-dijo Butch curioso-

-¡PARA PELEAR!vamos sígueme-dijo Jerris-

Butch y Jerris salieron por la ventana.

* * *

**Voy a dar respuestas a sus comentarios :**

**LOLA :** _Gracias..._

**MOMOKO 123 :** _Me algro que te gustara,esta semana no tengo examenes y lo pude actualizar pronto :)_

**UNA-DEMENDE-DUELTA :** _Gracias ¿no te gusta? a mi si más que nada por estar con la familia...vale tambien por los regalos y la comida,pero más con la familia :)_

**Eye´sMoon : **_este capitulo lo intente hacer con menos faltas de ortografía._

**faty-chan :** _gracias si jeje momoko es muy enamoradiza...y el zorrito es de mis favoritos :D_

* * *

**Y aquí termino con el tercer capitulo,ya falta poco **

**para que me den mis vacaciones de Navidad**

**tanto tiempo esperando T.T por fin**

**llega el día o mas bien semana en la que me dan las vacaciones**

**¡SIIIII! T.T cuando me den las vacaciones **

**actualizare más seguidamente :D **

**¡Cuidense y dejen muchos comentarios!**

**Xana : Dejen ...Dejen ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**Yo : ¡COMENTARIOS MUCHOS COMENTARIOS!**


	4. Reunidos por amor

**REUNIDOS **

** PORQUE TE QUIERO **

Las chicas estaban calladas,nadie decía nada esperando a quien vendría,asta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y...

* * *

**3 HORAS DESPUES :**

Zapatos por allí jarrones volando,un sofá roto por la mitad...(**queeeeee?¿¡) **insultos...,gritos...,bolas de energias yo-yos,pomperos,martillos...,ojos morados...,raquetas de tenis...,cacerolas voladoras y animales atados en sillas...

-¡SOLTADME AHORA MISMO!-gritaba Kendal.-

-Dejalos no te haran caso...estan en su mundo.-dijo April.-

En una esquina estaba Brenda meciendose y Carlos consolandola.

-Buaaaa.-lloraba Brenda.-

-Tranquila...tranquila...-decia Carlos a Brenda.-

-¡SOLTADME PENDEJOS!-gritó Jade furiosa.-

-¡JADE!-le regañó april.-

-¡PÚES QUE ME SUELTEN!-gritaba Jade.-

Un trozo de tarta fue a volar a la cara de se enfado (mucho,como un volcan a punto de explotar)y consiguio soltarse(no se como).April afilo sus uñas que ahora pareceian cuchillos,y colgo a los cinco de la percha.

-WoW...que matona...-dijeron todos.-

Las ppgz desatarón a los animales.

-Bien emmm...¿quien lo dice?.-dijo April.-

-Yo propongo a los chicos,ellos son el sexo fuerte.-dije Jade.-

.-dijo Brenda.-

-Lo siento colega.-dijo Jerris

-¡Yo no quiero!-dijo Kendall.-

.-Pos que pena.-dijo April -¿quien vota por Kendal?.-

Jerris,Carlos,Brenda,Jade y April levantarón la mano.

.-¡TRAIDORES!.-dijo Kendal furioso mirando a Jerris y Carlos.-

Carlos,Jerris,Brenda,Jade y April correron a esconderse a una mesa .-¡VE!

.-*suspiro*chicos...chicas...vais...a...-dijo Kendal con dificultad.-

.-trabajar juntos.-dijo rápidamente y acto seguido salir corriendo a la mesa.-

-...-

* * *

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS :**

-.T.T T.T T.T T.T .-Lloraba comicamente kendal.-Soltadme...-

.-¡ESTO VA ENSERIO SOLTADLE!¡YA!.-Ordenó April.-

Los 6 adolescentes lo soltarón.

.-Gracias.-

.-De nada.-dijo april sonrojada.-

.-¿Enserio?¿enserio?.-dijo Momoko.-

.-SI.-dijo Brenda.-

.-Pero..¿porque?.-preguntó la rubia.-

.-porque...-dijo Kendal empezando a contar la historia a los rrbz.-

(esta parte nos la saltamos porque ya la sabeis)

.-OH,que pena.-dijo Brick sacásticamente.-¿Y que te hace pensar que te ayudaremos?.-

.-Púes...por las buenas o las malas.-dijo Kendal.-

.-Por las malas.-dijo los rrbz.-

.-Okey,brick,as escogido por las malas.-dijo Kendal.-le contare a Momoko tu secreto...-

-¡NONONONONONONO! ¡Y!¡NO!.-Protestó Brick.-¡NO LO HAGAS!.-

.-Entonces...¿Ayudarás?.-dijo Kendal.-

.-Esta bien...-dijo Brick rendido.-

.-¿Que secreto?.-preguntó Momoko.-

.-Ninguno...-Dijo Brick nervioso.-

.-Boomer...tu miyako se enfadara.-le susurró Carlos al oído.-Y no quieres que eso pase ¿verdad?.-

Boomer negó con la cabeza

.-¿ayudarás?.-le susurró Carlos.-

Boomer le afirmó con la cabeza.

¿quieres que Kaoru sepa tu debilidad?.-dijo Jerris.-

.-CLARO QUE NO Y ¡TÚ!SACO DE PULGAS NO SE LO DIRAS.-Amenazó butch.-

.-¿A,si?.-dijo jerris.-Kaoru sabes que...-

Butch le tapo la boca.

.-SHHHH esta bien ayudare,pero tú te mantienes calladito.-

.-Perfecto.-

.-Y...¿Cuándo empezamos?.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Mañana por la mañana,temprano,no os preocupeis por la escuela.-dijo April.-

.-No tu tranquila que yo no me preocupo.-dijo Kaoru tirandose al sofa.-

.-_Igualita que jade..._.-Pensó mirando a su amiga que comía una bolsa de papas en el brazo del sofá.-

* * *

.-¿Los has encontrado?.-

.- no..su majestad...parece que ya han partido al mundo humano...-

.-Vaya...vaya...-

.-¿en qué piensa señor?.-

.-Tengo un plan Alice...reúne a Koruna.-

.-Enseguida su majestad.-dijo Alice inclinandose,para después retirase.-

Por la puerta entró una chica hermosa de 16 años,su pelo era tan largo como su espalda,su pelo era de color blanco,portadora de unos grandes ojos color ía puesta una camiseta negra que dejaba per su panza,unos pantalones de camifalje,tenía una cinta en la cabeza y unas botas negra.-

.-Alice me dijo que me llamaba.-dijo Koruna.-

.-Así es,quiero que te infirtres en el viaje que van a hacer.-

.-vale...-dijo koruna.-

.-Reune información y...cuando esten desprevenidos,cuando ganes su confianza...los atacaras.-

.-De acuerdo su majestad...-dijo Koruna.-

.-No me falles Koruna.-

.-No lo haré ...-dijo Koruna,hizo una reverncia y se fué.-

* * *

**BUUUP,AQUÍ SE QUEDA,¡HOY ES 1 DE DICIEMBRE YA FALTA POCO PARA**

**NAVIDAD :D!voy contando días,ya tengo el primer capitulo**

**especial de navidad,cuando sea Navidad lo **

**podré y una cosa más el capitulo lo pondre en otra historia **

**:)**

**Quién lea el capitulo el 1 de diciembre ¡YA FALTA POCO POR NAVIDAD**

**:D**

**Xana : ¿puedo decir ya que fue la sorpresa?**

**Yo : no hasta Navidad.**

**Xana : que pesada eres con la Navidad ¬_¬**


	5. ¡Adiós tawnsvill!

Era por la mañana en la casa de Momoko...estaba haciendo las maletas y despidiendo se de su casa,porque por un laaaargo tiempo no vería ni a su familia ni a su casa,ni a sus amigos...

Momoko fue a abajo.

-Mama..papa..hermana...-dijo Momoko con un poco de triteza -Adios...-

-Adios,pero vuelve a la 9:30 de la casa de tus amigas ¿vale?-dijo su madre-

-*empieza a llorar*te quiero mucho mamá-dijo Momoko abrazando a su madre y llorando-

-Yo también te quiero hija...,pero aún no comprendo tanto melodrama-dijo su madre-

-Solo quiero que lo sepas...-dijo Momoko negando con la cabeza y aún en su estado-

Momoko subió a su cuarto para terminar de hacer las és de un rato Momoko terminó de poner las cosas en su mochila,pero faltaba una cosa y no la encontraba buscó en su cuarto y no lo encontraba.

-¿Dónde lo habre metido?no puedo irme sin eso-dijo Momoko mirando bajo su almohada-

Finalmente miró bajo su cama y al fin lo encontró...era una foto dónde estaba ella con sus padres y su hermana Kuriko.

-Os extrañare familia-dijo Momoko-

Ellas terminó su mochila,cogió todos sus comics y sus figuritas de acción de yoni cosmo y de todos lo héroes de su colección,se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana Kuriko y llamó a la puerta,Kuriko la abrió.

-¿Qué quieres hermana?-preguntó Kuriko-

-pues...pues...-decía Momoko intentando no llorar-quiero..que..te los quedes...-Dijo mientras le daba todo lo que traía-

-Pero..hermana...eso son..tus muñecos más preciados-dijo Kuriko extrañada-¿Por que me los das?-

-Porque...-Momoko no aguanta y empieza a llorar-Te quiero hermanita...cuidate-

-¿Porque?¿A dónde vas?-dijo Kuriko-

-...-Momoko no responde y del cuarto-

-Yo también te quiero hermana...-Susurró Kuriko aún sin entender nada-

Momoko bajó las escaleras se fue a despedir de su padre y salió al laboratorio.

**#####**

**·**

**####  
·**

En casa de Miyako se veía a ella llorando muy fuerte cogiendo toda su ropa y poniendola en una mochila...

-*llorando*Ire a ver a mi abuelita-

Miyako bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue corriendo donde estaba su abuelita abrió la puerta de golpe y la abrazó muy fuerte..

-¡Te voy a extrañar mucho abulita!´-dijo Miyako mientras llorava muy fuerte y abrazaba a su abuelita aún más fuerte-

-¿Por que?¿A dónde vas querida?-dijo su abuela-

-¡Te quiero abulitaa!¡te quiero!-dijo Miyako aún en su estado-

-Y yo a ti también..cariño...tu eres como mi hija-dijo su abuela-no me gusta verte tan triste..¿que te sucede?-

Miyako se tranquilizo un poco-No es nada...solo lo digo porque...quiero que lo sepas-dijo Miyako-

-Miyako...por mucho que estes lejos..yo siempre te querré...-dijo su abuelita secandole las lágrima a Miyako-

-Yo...¿Cómo sabes que yo...?-dijo Miyako aún llorando-

La abuela de Miyako no contestó y se dedicó a darle una sonrisa,su abuela le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias abuelita...-dijo Miyako-

-Cuidate mucho-dijo su abuela-

Miyako salió por la puerta de su casa/templo y se dirigió al laboratorio.

**#####**

**·**

**#####**

**·**

En la casa de Kaoru ella intentaba ser fuerte y no llorar mientras hacía las maletas cuando terminó se fue a despedirse de su ó al salón y allí estaba su madre y su padre.

-Mamá...-dijo ella-te quiero...mucho...y te voy a extrañar-

-Nosotros también a ti...pero...¿Por que dice eso de que nos vas a extrañar?-dijo su madre-

-Porque...quiero que lo sepais-dijo ella con tristeza-

Después subió al cuarto de Dai su hermano mayor y entró.

-¿Qué pasa enana?-dijo Dai-

-Dai...-dijo Kaoru con tristeza en su voz-si yo me fuera..¿me extrañarias?-

-Pues claro que...-Dai iva a decir que no bromeando,pero se dió cuenta de la tristeza en su voz-claro que si enana...-

Kaoru hizo una pequeña sonrisita-Y yo a ti...-

Se cruzó con su hermano pequeño,Shou.

-Hola monstruo-dijo Shou-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-

Kaoru lo abrazo-Te quiero crío cuidate...-

-¿Qué? -dijo Shou sin entender nada-

-Solo hazlo-dijo Kaoru-

Cogió su mochila y se dirigió al laboratorio.

**#####  
***

**·  
#####**

**·**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los rrbz ellos estaban apegados a las sábanas no había forma de levantarse ...pero...Brick tuvo una pesadilla...

**Pesadilla de Brick**

_-¿Crees que podías escapar de mi?-_

_-Estavas muy equivocado hijo mío-_

_-¡DEJAME!¡VETE AL INFIERNO!¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!-Gritaba Brick mientra uía de algo-_

_-no,no,no...así no es como debes tratar a tu padre-_

_-¡CALLA MALDITO MARICÓN!-Gritaba Brick mientras huía-_

_-Ohhhh vaya...parece que estas en tus días jajaja-_

_-¡CALLATEEE!-Exclama Brick minetras corría-_

_-mmm...oye...¿y tus hermanos?-_

_Brick se para en seco y se gira hacia la persona o __cosa__ que lo perseguía..._

_-¿¡QUÉ LE HAS ECHO?!-Gritaba Brick-_

_-Yo no hize nada...sin embargo...otra persona si...-_

_-GRRRR ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAN MIS HERMANOS?!-_

_-Eres muy pesadito...¿lo sabes?bien si tanto te interesa..tus queridísimos hermanos estan en problemas...-_

_-¡DIMEN DONDE ESTÁN!¡HE DE IR A AYUDARLOS!-_

_-¿Y tu novia?-_

_-QUE HAS ECHO CON ELLA-_

_-También esta en problemas...decide ayudar a alguien a tus hermanos o a tu novia y sus hermanas-_

_-¿QUÉ?-_

_-Escoge...-_

_-Yo..no...no puedo escoger...-dice Brick mirando al suelo-_

_-Pues los matare a todos ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJ!-_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

_Todo estaba negro...y de pronto Brick se encuentra en un bosque...camina y camina y se encuentra a los cadáveres del cuerpo sin vidas de sus hermanos y de las ppgz...estaban muertos._

En ese momento Brick se despierta sobresaltado con la respiración enseguida al cuarto de Boomer y abrió la puerta de golpe..Boomer estaba dormido,pero con el sueño que había tenido,Brick se preocupo mucho y pensó que había muerto entonces le tiró agua fría.

-¡HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES TE PASAAAAA?!-

-Hay Boomer...estas vivo menos mal...-dijo Brick aliviado,pero se dio cuenta de que Boomer lo miraba con aura asesina-

Boomer estaba por lanzarse encima de el,pero...

-¡DEJAD DE PELEAR!¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!-Gritó Kendal-

-Id a coger vuestras cosas-dijo Carlos-

Brick se fue a su cuarto y cogió de su armario 40 gorras XD.

Boomer se fue a su cuarto y cogió un bote de 50 Kilos de gomina y laca,después cogió un peine y su muñeco : Octi.

Butch se fue a su cuarto y cogió todos sus videojuegos (unos 1000 en total XD).

-No vais a coger ropa?

-¿O algo de comida?

-¿O algo que sirva?-

-Yo ya llevo mis gorras-

-Ya rovaremos tu tranquilo-

-¡Me ofendes!mis videojuegos sirve muchísimo-

-*suspiro*Okey...vámonos ya -dijo Kendal-


	6. Los chicos

**YO : Siento haberme tardado tanto,estaba ocupada haciendo el finc de Navidad que ya esta echo,pasen a leerlo si os apetece,bueno...*me interrumpen***

**Xana : *llorando* NO quiero irme...**

**YO : Pero hay que hacerlo...¿O quieres pasar la Navidad sin ver a los abuelos?**

**XANA : *llorando* tienes razón *se seca las lágrimas*Empezamos..**

* * *

Ivan caminando por el bosque,para salir de tawnsvill.

-¿Por dónde hay que ir primero?-Preguntó Momoko-

-Pues...tenemos que llegar a el sendero de la tentación,para poder llegar a Pueblo Yantra-Dijo April-

-¿Habra que caminar mucho?-Preguntó Brick-

-Si...-Dijo Kendal.-

-¿No podemos volar?-Preguntó Butch-

-nop,en el sendero de la tentación no funcionan los poderes-dijo Brenda-

-Creo que moriré -Se quejaba Kaoru-

-Pues azlo rápido-dijo Butch-así podre dormir tranquilo-

-Si no estuviera tan cansada te juro que te rompía la boca-dijo Kaoru-

-Nunca podrías hacer eso...me amas demasiado-Dijo Butch-

-Creo que me voy a desmayar-dijo Kaoru-

-No lo nieges-dijo Butch,olle algo que se cae-Pues lo decía en serio-

-Callaos ya-dijo Momoko muy cansada,se olle un silencio-la primera vez que esos dos me hacen caso-

Pasan 5 minutos...

-Okey,ya se volvió raro ¿Cinco minutos y los dos no ha iniciado una pelea?-Dijo Momoko,se giró y los dos estaban desmayados-

-Necesito un médico,butch y Kaoru se ha desmayado a i y...yo...creo que también...-dijo Momoko desmayandose-

-Creo que andaron demasiado-Dijo Carlos.-

Jade les tira una botella de agua a todos...incluso a ella misma...Entonces estaban tan fresquitos que se durmierón.

* * *

En otro luggar

-¡Alice! llama a Koruna...-

-Enseguida-Dijo Alice-

-¿Me llamaba?ya estoy lista para partir-dijo Koruna-

-Cambió de planes-

-Emm...no quiero ser entrometida mi señor pero,¿Porqué este cambio?-Preguntó Koruna-

-Veras mi pequeña pupila...,e descubierto algo en esos chicos...unos sentimientos asquerosos y quiero sacarle provecho-

-Ya veo...¿qué quiere que haga entonces?-Preguntó Koruna-

-Llama a esos chicos-

-A...¿Los...?-Dijo Koruna entendiendo lo que quería-Ya veo...jejeje...enseguida mi señor...es usted un genio-

Koruna salió de la sala y rato después entraron tres chicos.

* * *

-¿D-dónde estoy?-Preguntó Momoko,abriendo los ojos lentamente,cuando los abrio por completo vio como un chico estaba bastante cerca de su cara-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ya despertó-Dijo el chico-

-Lo demás todavía no despertarón-dijo otro chico-

-*Bostezo*no he dormido mejor en toda mi vida-Dijo Kaoru despertando-

-¿Y cuándo quedaste dormida en la clase de matemáticas?Preguntó Miyako despertando-

-La verdad ese día dormi bastante bien,pero no se compara con esto-dijo Kaoru

-¡Hola!-Dijo un chico saludando a Miyako-

-Emmm...hola ¿quienes soys?-preguntó Miyako-

-Yo me llamo Buddy-Dijo un chico rubio-

-Yo soy Brownie-Dijo un chico peli-naranja-

-Yo Bard-dijo un chico peli-azabache-

* * *

Los rowdys se despertaron y vieron coversar muy alegre ellos.

-No me caen bien esos buenos para nada.-dijo Brick molesto-

-¿Estas celoso?-Preguntó Boomer serio-

-Claro que no-dijo Brick -

-Mientes-dijo Boomer-estoy igual que tu-

-Oye ¿qué hace Butch?-Preguntó Brick-

-Intenta no matar a ese chico-dijo Boomer puntando a Bard-

Ahora vemos a butch mordiendo un cogin.

-¿Ya tienes hambre?-Se burló Bard-Con razón estas tan gordo y seboso-

-Calla Gey-Gritó Butch-

-¡Gordo seboso de mierda yo no soy gey!-Gritó Bard-

-NO ERES EL REY DE LOS MARICONES-Gritó Butch-

Bard se lanzó encima de Butch y así empezaron a pelearse (imaginense esa bola enorme de povo saliendo partes del cuerpo).

-¡BASTA!Butch si eres seboso y Bard butch es así de imbécil -regañó Kaoru-

-¿Es cosa mía o hace calor?-Preguntó Miyako,que estaba en medio de una discusión entre Buddy y Boomer,sobre quien le cae mejor Miyako-

-**YO **le caigo mejor-dijo Boomer,mientras que tira del brazo izquierdo de Miyako-

-No **YO **le caigo mejor-dijo Buddy tirando del lado derecho del brazo de Miyako-

-Emmm...chicos...me haceis daño-dijo Miyako-

-Esta bien...yo dejare de tirar del brazo de miyako porque no quiero que nada le pase a **Mi **amiga-dijo Buddy-

-GRRRRRR...-Gruñó Boomer y maldecía a ese Buddy-

-**MI **gorra es mejor-dijo Brick-

-Es **MI **gorra la mejor-dijo Browni-

-Momoko cual es la mejor-dijerón Brick y Browni-

-Em...pues..este...yo...¡Ya voy Miyako!-dijo Momoko.-

-¿Ves lo que has echo?as espantado a Momoko-Gritó Browni-

-Grrrrr...-

* * *

Las chicas se reunieron.

-Okey...¿Qué tal se llevan vuestros contrapartes con los chicos nuevos?-Preguntó Momoko-

-Butch y Bard casi se arrancan los ojos-dijo Kaoru-

-Boomer y Buddy casi me arrancan los brazos para ver a quien le caigo mejor-dijo Miyako-

-Brick y Browni no se llevan nada bien-Dijo Momoko-

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Miyako-

-Pues...recomiendo que retomemos nuestro camino -dijo Momoko-

-Si-asintieron Miyako y Kaoru-

* * *

Las chicas entrarón por la puerta y casi les da una silla en la cara,era un caos...igual que cuando los chicos se vieron por segunda ves (en el chapter 4)

-¿¡QUEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEESTAAAAAA PAAAASAAAAAAANDOOOO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIÍ?!-

Los chicos pararon de pelear y posaron la vista en las chicas.

-Un placer conocerlos chicos,pero nos tenemos que ir-dijo Momoko-

-Si,nos veremos luegos-dijo Miyako-

-Vamos super bobos-dijo Kaoru-

-Hasya luego pardillos-dijeron los rowdys-

-Emmm...chicas nos gustaria ir con vosotras-dijo Browni-

-Esque tenemos que ir a Pueblo rembil-dijo Buddy-

-¿Podemos?-preguntó Bard poniendo ojos de cachorrito,buddy u Browni hacen lo mismo-

-Bueno...le preguntaremos a April-Dijo Momoko-

April aparece delante de ella.

-Claro que sí ahora déjame dormir-dijo April-

-B-bale,supongo que si podeis veir-dijo Momoko-

* * *

**YO : PAMPAMPAM!**

**XANA : Aquí se acaba el chapter de hoy,gracias por dejar sus review...**

**YO : Me alegra saber que alguien lea mi finc,bueno e dejado otro capitulo ¿Os gusta?.**

**XANA : Si no os gusta,que es lo mas probable,dejar un comentario y si os gusta,que es lo menos probable,dejad un comentario.**

**YO : Este linc es un dibujo de bipinkibunny,de como son los chicos.**

PrototypeChara- JustlyJunkBoys

**XANA : Si hay algún problema,con el link,visitar el perfil de Sandra allí habra otro,que si valdra :)**

**YO : CHAO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO : Hola...soy yo la escritora que...*la interrumpen***

**XANA : Que hace llorar a los niños que leen sus historias**

**YO : ¿No se supone que no ivas a interferir en mi finc?*molesta***

**XANA : ¿Y no se supone que tu tendrías que hacer la tareas?**

**YO : ¡CARDO BORRIQUEROOOO!**

**XANA :¡ENANAAAA!**

**YO : GGGRRRRR...¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ENANAAAA!**

**XANA : Pero lo heres**

**YO : ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Me lanzo a ella***

**XANA : WWWAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAALAAAAAAAA **

**CAMIL : Esta imagen sera quitada,en cambio,os contare el finc,al final de la historia,les contare porque estas dos estan que se matan:)**

* * *

Ahí iva el grupo con dos chicos peli-azabaches discutiendo,mientras los demás estaban por matarse si con eso dejaban de escuchar los chillos de estos dos.

-Momoko,tengo mi cinturón ¿podría...?-Dijo Kaoru,pero Momoko la interrumpe-

-Por enesima vez,no,no puedes aplastarlos con tu martillo-Dijo Momoko ya cansada-

-¿Y...?-Dijo Kaoru y la vuelve a interrumpir-L

-¡NOOO!No puedes lanzarles una bola de energía,ni tampoco incharlos a golpes-dijo Momoko-

-OMG,yo al menos intento buscar una solucion-dijo Kaoru molesta-

-A todo eso...,¿y Miyako?-Dijo Momoko-

Las dos se diraron,para ver a Miyako detras de todos con Buddy,mientras que detras de ellos se encontraba un chico rojo de rabia y echando humos por los oídos.

-Que chaqueta más linda-dijo Miyako-

-Gracias,me la hizo mi madre,es diseñadora de ropa-Dijo Buddy-

-¿Enserio? yo de mayor quiero se diseñadora-dijo Miyako-¿Alguna vez me la podrás presentar?-

-Emmm...yo...si...jejej claro-dijo Buddy nervioso-

-¿Dónde vive?-preguntó Miyako-

-Pues...vive...vive...en...muy lejos de aquí-dijo Buddy nervioso-

-¿Porqué estais por aquí?-Preguntó Miyako-

-_¿Qué le digo ahora?-_Pensó Buddy desesperado-

Browni escuchó la pregunta de Miyako y observó a su hermano mayor que estaba sudando.-_Como no lo ayude ese patán le dirá todo a la rubia-_Pensó Browni mirando a su hermano,enseguida se fue donde los dos rubio estaban y le contestó.

-Porque nuestra madre nos pidió que fueramos a recoger comida,pero como no tenemos dinero necesitamos ir a ese sitio-Explicó Browni-

-Oh,ya veo-dijo Miyako-

Dentro de 10 minutos,por delante empezaron los de rojo a discutir.

-¡Dios!¡matenme!-Dijo Momoko mirando al cielo-

-¡Se acabó!¡me voy a suicidar!-Gritó Kaoru-

Kaoru buscó con la mirada una roca gigantesca,cuando la encontró corrió asta ella,se iva a golpear la cabeza contra la roca pero,Momoko la detenio

-No lo hagas...o si no tendre que sufrir yo sola -dijo Momoko-

-*Suspiro*esta bien,pero acabare con esta tortura.-dijo Kaoru cogiendo un palo y una piedra,ató la piedra al palo y golpeo a los cuatro que peleaban-Me he quitado un peso de encima-

Pasaron 4 horas dentro del bosque y todavía no salían.

-Jade...¿en dónde estamos?-Preguntó Kaoru-

-Emm...April ¿en dónde estamos?-Preguntó Jade-

-Pues...nos...nos hemos perdido-dijo April con la cabeza agachada-

-¿¡QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

-¿¡Nos habíamos perdido y no nos as dicho nada?!-Gritó Brick-

-Lo siento T.T -dijo April llorando comicamente-

-¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!-Gritó Kendal-

-¡LO SIENTOOOO! TTTT0TTTT-Gritó April llorando más fuerta comicamente mientras uía de Kendal-

-¡Te voy a asesinar!-Gritó Jerris y Jade-

-No seais tan malos con ella-dijo Brenda-

-Todos nos podemos equivocar-dijo Carlos-denle una oportunidad-

-¡Por culpa de April nos hemos perdido!-Gritó Momoko-¡Al carajo las oportunidades!¡te extrangulare!-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿n-n-n-nos hemos perdido?-Preguntó Brenda sin poder creerselo-

-Y dices que es por culpa de April?-Preguntó Carlos-

April corrió donde estaban Brenda y Carlos para esconderse detrás de sus espaldas,porque sabía que ellos no estaban enfadados-¡Sálbenme!-De repente las auras amigables de Carlos y Brenda se tornaron en una aura de ira,peor que la de Butch y Kaoru juntos.

-¡ERES ANIMAL MUERTAAAA!-Exclamaron Brenda y Carlos-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*La pantalla se vuelve negra y aparece Camil***Por segunda vez en este chapter,esta imagen puede causar un trauma,por lo que sustituiremos la escena por una imagen sobre una bonita y hermosa flor ¡Gracias y disculpen las molestias!**

*En la pantalla se ve una flor* *se quita la imagen de la flor*

-Yo tomaré el mapa-dijo Momoko-

-¿Se ve algún camino para poder salir de aquí?-Preguntó Miyako-

-Emmm...no...-Dijo Momoko deprimida-

En árbol estaba April con vendas y uun moton de moratones y heridas,con Brenda al lado de ella.

-Lo siento mucho April-san -Se disculpó Brenda-

-No importa-

-ES que no se que me pasó,de seguro fue un ataque de ira-dijo Brenda-

-Dalo por echo-dijo una dolorida April-

-¿Necesitais una guía?-Preguntó una chica que Dios sabe donde salió-

-Si,¿quién eres?-Preguntó Kaoru-

-Me llamo Koruna-dijo la chica llamada Koruna-

-Yo soy Momoko-

-Yo Miyako-

-Me llamo Kaoru-

-Soy Brick-

-Boomer-

-Me llamo Butch,preciosa-

*Kaoru bufa*

-Encantado de conoceros-dijo Koruna-

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Preguntó Browni molesto-

-Que grosero-Dijo Koruna frunciendo el cejo-es obvio,soy guía de este bosque,os llebare hasta la salida-

-No necesitamos ayuda-dijo Browni aún más molesto-

-Si que la necesitamos-dijo Kaoru-

-Llevanos hasta la salida y después de largas-dijo Bard-

-Esta bien-dijo Koruna-

Koruna los guió por un sendero que estaba echo de tierra,llegarón a la salida.

-Es una pena que te tengas que ir,preciosa-dijo Butch seductoramente-

-Si...una pena-dijo Kaoru medio celosa-

-¡No!¡es una pena que os tengais que ir vosotros!-Gritó Koruna-

Se formó una puerta multicolor y brillanta . Koruna la abrió y empujo a los chicos adentro.

-¡buen viaje!¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-Rió Koruna-

Abrió una polvera (como el de los cinturones de las chicas,pero sin la **P** )de color negro y con de coraciones de color azul oscuro.

-Señor,ya hize lo que me pidió-dijo Koruna a traves de la polvera-

-_Bien echo,ven aquí te tengo una sorpresa-_

-Si mi señor-Dijo Koruna-

* * *

**CAMIL : Hola,primero de nada se que ustedes no me conocen,por eso me voy a presentar,soy Camil el ángel de Sandra,bueno lo que les pasa a Xana y a Sandra es que se an peleado.**

**YO : ¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ME PONES EN RIDÍCULO?!**

**XANA : no me necesitas a mi para hacer eso.**

**CAMIL : Supongo que Sandra les iva a decir que muchas gracias los que leen su historia y los que le dejan reviews,que eso les da animos para seguir su historia.**

**YO : ¡NO TE SOPORTO!**

**XANA : Y YO TE ABORREZCO!**

**CAMIL : Yo soy una linda chica de cabello rubio y ojos blancos,llevo un bestido rosa apagado y unas chancletas celestes ¡Soy toda una hermosura! y otra cosa más, llevo un aro amarillo brillante sobre la cabeza levitando,y unas preciosas alas de ángel color blanco como mis ojos ¡soy un ángel literalmente!,estoy disponible *guiña un ojo***

**XANA Y YO : ¡DAS ASCOOOO CAMIIIL!**


	8. ¡Aviso!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE :**

**YO : Lo siento en el alma TTT0TTTT devido a que mis titos va a visitarme y mi primito que tiene 8 años,me visitaran en estos días que es Navidad,mi primo le encanta estar con la compu y mi madre me ha obligado a dejarselo el tiempo que el quiera y cuando lo quiera .Como mi hermano es más mayor que yo,se niega a dejarle el ordenador y puesto que entre el y yo ,soy la buena,me obligaron T.T**

**CAMIL : Por ello Sandra no va a poder continuar con este finc hasta finales de Navidad o hasta que ellos se vayan,lo que pase más rápido...**

**YO : Solo tened y esperar C:,además Xana y yo ya no nos hablamos y puesto que ella me decía que tenía de bueno y que tenía de malo...¡hasta que ella no se disculpe no le hablaré! Ò.Ó**

**CAMIL : Yo podría ayudarte C:**

**YO : ¡No!que me pones cosas pervertidas ¬¬**

**CAMIL : Cierto ._.U...**

**YO : Y también que interrumperías cada momento para poner tu número de teléfono ¬¬**

**CAMI : ¡YO SOLO QUIERO SER FELIZ! TTTT0TTT**

**YO : ¿Tú eres el ángel o el demonio?porque no lo entiendo ¬¬U**

**CAMIL : Tú me haces parecer el demonio ¬¬**

**YO : Aún así eres mejor que Xana... -.-**

**XANA : ¡MENTIRA!¡Nadie es mejor que ****YO****!**

**YO : ¡YO LLEVO LA RAZÓN!**

**XANA : ¡YO LA LLEVO!**

**YO : Lectores ¿quién tiene razón?¿yo o la psicópata?**

**XANA : No se para que preguntas si ya savemos la respuesta *osgullosa***

**SANDRA (YO) Y XANA : ¡YO TENGO RAZÓN!**

**CAMIL : Bueno,espero que entedais la razón por la cual no va a poder publicar *sale una silla volando * ¡¿WTF?! *Suspiro* os dejo antes de que intenten matarse,estas dos se llavan como el agua y el aceite,el gato y el perro,Butch y Bard...**

**BUTCH Y BARD : ¡te hemos oído!**

**CAMIL : ¡PERO LLEVO RAZÓN!**

**Gracias por entenderlo**

**¡Nos leemos pronto lectores!**

**TODOS : ¡bye :3!**


End file.
